Never Ending Hurt
by funky-chiccy
Summary: Harry's life just doesn;t seem to be going his way, and when Hermione and Ron get tired of Harry's attitiude who will he turn to when he needs someone the most?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Harry has been having a little difficulty with life lately. Things just don't seem to want to go his way. When Hermione and Ron get fed up with Harry's bad attitude, they don't seem to want to hang around Harry very much. Harry starts getting involved with some bad things, but without his closest friends to talk to, who can he turn to? I'm really bad at summaries, but please R&R!  
  
Rating: PG (rating may go up later for difficult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters appearing in this story (sigh)  
  
Authors Note: Woohoo! So here is my first story on ff.net! Hope y'all enjoy it! Please review!  
  
NEVER-ENDING HURT  
  
Harry walked willingly away from the dungeons, only wanting to get away from the threatening teacher that always seemed to make his life a living hell. Once again, Snape had decided to make Harry look like a complete fool in front of the Slytherin and the Gryffindor students. Naturally, Malfoy had found the sight rather amusing, smirking evilly at the thought of Harry undertaking any type of embarrassment.  
  
"Harry, wait up!" Hermione yelled from behind Harry. Ron was following Hermione through the dark halls, attempting to catch up with their fellow classmate, Harry. Harry paid no attention to them, and continued his journey through the darkened corridors. It was a rather stormy and depressing day out, giving the castle a gloomy feel to it, matching Harry's mood at the moment.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled behind him, not wanting to talk to anyone at the present moment.  
  
"Harry." Hermione finally caught up with Harry and grabbed the sleeve of his robes. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned towards the girl facing him. "Don't listen to Snape! You know he's just out to make you look bad, at what ever cost!" Hermione informed Harry, holding on to his black robes for dear life, in fear that he may try to run away again.  
  
"Yeah Harry. You know Snape, he will stop at nothing . . ."  
  
"I know!" Harry yelled, raising his voice more than he had intended to. "Look, I just want to lie down right now. I'll see you guys later." Harry walked away from his two friends towards the Gryffindor common room. Hopefully no one would be in there yet and Harry could just sit and have a few moments to him self.  
  
Lately, it had seemed that life wanted to be anything but friendly to Harry. Not only did he have the normal worries of school, but now he also had to worry about whether or not he was going to lose his two best friends in the entire world. He had been extremely distant with the two people that knew him the best, and Harry had no one to blame it on but himself. It wasn't like he was meaning to be sour and rude to them, but they always just seemed to be there. They were always there for him. Always there to make sure that he was okay, Many times Harry felt that Hermione and Ron didn't think that he could take care of himself, even though he was rumored to grow up and be one of the most powerful wizards of their time.  
  
A loud noise tore Harry from his thoughts and made him turn his head towards the wall to his left. A scraping noise was taking place inside of the wall. This noise reminded Harry of his second year at Hogwarts, when he found out that he was a parsel tongue. Harry had not found it odd that he could talk to snakes, but the rest of the school did.  
  
Harry listened intently for the noise again, and when it did not come, he began his journey to the common room. When he reached the staircases, Harry just looked up at the long journey upwards that could take him fifteen minutes if the staircases did not stay still, which they never did. Once Harry did reach his destination, he mumbled the password to the fat lady in the picture and waited for her to open so that he could enter the common room.  
  
Harry spotted a large red chair sitting at one end of the common room and plopped down on it comfortably. Lucky for him, every body else was still in their classes. Harry should still have been in potions, if it had not been for Snape humiliating him.  
  
'This time he went too far.' Harry whispered to himself, slumping down into his chair. When Snape had told them the ingredients for their next potion that they were to create and write a roll of parchment on, Harry had gotten everything right, the potion was the perfect color, and he was half done his essay already. But Draco figured that Harry's potion needed a little sprucing up, so he added his own little mixture to his perfect potion making the entire dungeon shake when the mixture had blown up only seconds after Draco had added his little touch. Snape had not been impressed with this act, thinking that Harry had just screwed up his potion royally, and proceeded to yell at Harry for his absent mind ness in the class and not forgetting to allow Harry to receive a week of detention. Harry would be in the dungeons cleaning the remainder of his potion off of the walls. Even though Snape could use a simple cleaning spell, he figured torturing Harry would have more of an appeal to him in the end.  
  
Remembering this moment, Harry screwed up his face in anger and punched a nearby pillow. He was currently thinking of every possible curse known to the wizarding world that he could possible lie on Draco and Snape. This thought brought a slight smile to Harry's face and almost made him laugh out loud at the thought.  
  
Harry could hear people starting to move through the halls, signaling that the school day was over. Harry, still not feeling like talking to anyone, groggily got up off of his chair, picked up his books and proceeded to make his way to his quarters.  
  
So there it was the first chapter of my first story! Please R&R! Thanx! 


	2. More Problems

Here's the second chapter! I hope that everyone likes it! I know its been forever since I last updated but here it is! Please R & R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for a few characters that I made up.  
  
Rating: PG (rating may go up later for difficult situations)  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
As Harry walked up the dark stair to his quarters he started to wonder if it was even worth staying at Hogwarts any longer. He defiantly was not having all that much fun anymore and it just seemed that the longer he stayed in this wizarding school the more and more difficult his life became. Over the last four years Harry had faced his worst enemy more times that he really needed to had almost died, four straight years in a row and he wasn't even having any fun? Maybe the Dursley's rotten home wasn't too bad after all. At least there he knew that he would be save and wouldn't hold his life in his hands every time he walked in the front door.  
  
Harry finally made it to the top of the staircase and turned towards the boys' dormitories. After throwing his school bag and cloak on the floor below his feet, Harry flopped himself down onto his bed and took a long and steady breath of air. Maybe he was just over reacting. Did he really think that the Dursley's place would be better than here at his real home, with his real friends? Surely not. Harry finally came to the conclusion that he was just too tired to care what he was thinking about and rolled over in his bed, shutting his eyes and preparing himself for a very restless sleep.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Harry wake up! Harry!" Hermione shouted nudging Harry in the side, apparently attempting to wake him out of his slumber. Harry groggily opened his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him. Hermione had a funny look on her face. It showed that she was worried but at the same time confused and startled. Harry rubbed his eyes before noticing who was really in front of him. "Are you awake yet?" Hermione yelled in Harry's ear, making him flinch.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I'm awake. What do you want?" There was silence in the room until Harry realized something very odd. "Umm, Hermione? Why are you in the boys' quarters? You do know that you aren't really allowed in here." Harry told Hermione, glancing around to make sure that there was nothing embarrassing around that he didn't need the entire girl population in the school knowing about. After Harry realized that all of his personal things had been tucked safely into his chest beside his bed, he let out a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But really had to talk to you. You weren't really yourself today. After potions, I mean. You were so short with Ron and I, and, we were just worried about you." Hermione said, making herself comfortable on the side of Harry's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to be. It's just . . . Malfoy can be such a . . . a . . . well, you know. I just couldn't take being in the same room with him anymore. I swear, if there is anything that he loved to do more than torture me, I would hate to be the person involved in that activity."  
  
"It's alright Harry. I understand. But you can't just sit back and allow Malfoy to do this to you. Fight back Do something extra nasty to him." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione was telling him to do something about it? Hermione of all people was telling him to fight back. He would love to do something so rotten to Malfoy that he would never even consider doing anything to Harry ever again. But tat was a difficult task to endure. Malfoy had sources and people to help him with his plans. Even Snape would let a few of Malfoy's tricks pass by his eye a few times just to see Harry suffer. None of the teachers liked Harry enough to just watch his torture another student.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great and everything but I don't think . . ."  
  
"What we need is a master scheme. Something so huge that Malfoy would never forget it. Although it is a lot easier said than done. Harry what do you think?"  
  
"Umm yeah." Harry decided to end this conversation here and now. He wasn't really in the mood to be talking about this particular subject. It only made him feel gloomier than what he already did. And that really was not good. "Is dinner over. I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"Nope, actually it's just about to start. Come on." Harry lifted himself from the bed and followed Hermione down the stairs. Out of the tower and to the great hall.  
  
The food on the tables before Harry looked particularly grand tonight. Harry immediately brightened when he saw all of the delicious food waiting to be eaten. Just as Harry was about to sit down, a young girl walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He could tell that she was from Hufflepuff by the small emblem that was embroided on her cloak. She smiled up at him and began to speak.  
  
"So is it true Harry?" The young girl asked. Harry gave the girl a confused look and searched his brain for what she could possibly be talking about.  
  
"Is what true?" Harry questioned back.  
  
"About you and Morgan Beatan?" Harry had absolutely no idea what this girl was talking about. And on top of that, who was Morgan Beatan?  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no idea as to what you are possibly talking about. And who is Morgan Beatan?" The young girl pointed to another young girl who looked like she was in her first year at Hogwarts. She had large glasses and large features. She reminded Harry slightly of a beast. She had wide eyes and a large mouth. Her braces could be seen, even from where Harry was standing and she had long stringy brown hair. In a nutshell; she wasn't very attractive. Harry winced at the sight of the girl and looked back at the young girl.  
  
"Well what about me and . . . her?"  
  
"Well Draco said that you to have been pretty hot and heavy lately. Apparently you guys have been going out for almost a year but didn't want anyone to find out. So I'm guessing it's not true?" Harry nodded his head melodramatically to make his point.  
  
"No, defiantly not." The girl shrugged and started to make her way back o ver to the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked over at Malfoy and saw his laughing hysterically at his little joke. Harry felt his face go red hot as he sat down at the table in front of him. Harry knew that he would have to get back at Malfoy somehow. He was starting to think that Hermione's idea of a master scheme wasn't such a bad idea after all. In fact, it was sounding pretty good at the moment.  
  
There you go! I know it wasn't that eventful, but I can promise you this: the next chapter is going to be reallllllllly good (and longer too!) Please R&R and I will have the next chapter up and going as soon as humanly possible! 


	3. Bring on the Tears

Rating: PG (rating may go up later for difficult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters appearing in this story (sigh)  
  
Here chapter three! I tried to make it a little longer! Hope y'all like it! Please r/r thanx!!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Harry glanced around the hall and immediately turned a bright red in the face. He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. The entire hall had seemed to look his way as soon as the girl he had just recently been talking to returned to her table. She looked at him from her seat and gave him a mean smirk, signifying that she was not going to be there to help him. Looking over at the Slytherin table again, Harry saw Draco practically doubling over on the floor from laughing so hard. It was this sight that sent Harry over the edge. He couldn't take this constant abuse from Malfoy anymore. Hermione looked up at Harry from where she was sitting and gave him a worried look. She saw that Harry was not just embarrassed anymore, he was mad. Really mad.  
  
"Harry, you're not going to do anything stupid?" Hermione asked, pulling slightly on Harry's cloak. "Harry?" Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything more because at that moment Harry tore away from Hermione's grasp and started walking quickly towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy saw this and, seeing the sight of Harry get angry at him when there was absolutely nothing he could do about it made Malfoy start in a whole new series of belly laughs. The entire Slytherin table was laughing now as Harry approached the table and tapped Malfoy lightly on the shoulder. Malfoy looked up, trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Harry said, as calmly as humanly possible at the moment. "What seems to be so funny?" Malfoy gave Harry an odd look and then straightened up in his seat.  
  
"Well, Potter, it seems that a little rumor is going around about you and Morgan Beaten. So tell me, is it true love?" Malfoy started fluttering his eyelashes and exploded into hysterical laughter. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't so amused. It took all the courage in the world for Harry to do what he did next.  
  
Harry gave Malfoy a warning glare, giving him one last chance to apologize. Obviously, Malfoy didn't take the chance and Harry stared at him with death in his eyes. After quit a long silence, Harry finally got the guts to do what he had been wanting to do since the first time he talked to the scum bag that was Malfoy. Harry brought his fist back and forcefully pushed in right into Malfoy's face. There was a loud gasp that emitted from all four tables, signifying that the two boys had had an audience that Harry was not aware of.  
  
Malfoy cried out in pain as Harry fist made contact with his face and started to make almost a sort of whimpering sound, that at the moment, was not sounding very manly at all. Harry looked around, feeling very good about him self and glanced toward the direction of the teacher's table. Snape was already running toward the Slytherin table, almost three quarters of the way there. The feeling of triumph immediately left Harry's stomach, and replacing it there was a deep feeling of regret. What had he been thinking? After all of the trouble that Harry had already gotten into with Snape this was defiantly not going to look good.  
  
"Malfoy, get up. Stop cowering." Snape reached for Malfoy's arm and lifted him up off of the ground in one swift move. Malfoy looked up at Harry and gave him a look of pure disgust. There was a slight trickle of blood running down Malfoy's jaw, which made Harry smile slightly, but that smile was immediately withdrawn when Harry got a glimpse of Snape's expression.  
  
"Potter, come with me." Harry stayed right where he was, not wanting to follow Snape to his doom. "Now!" Snape yelled. The entire hall was silent and Harry knew that all eyes were on him. Not wanting to look like a coward, Harry took a few steps toward Snape and as soon as Snape started to walk, with Malfoy right behind him, Harry followed.  
  
It was a long, silent walk to Snape's office and Harry kept on thinking how bad the punishment could possibly be. Would he be kicked out of school? Surely not. It was only one measly show of emotion. Harry's thoughts had to end there, because, unfortunately, they had reached hell (otherwise known as the dungeons). Harry stepped into the dark office and just stood there waiting for Snape to say something. Only Snape did the worst thing possible. He was completely silent. Harry didn't know how long it was going to be before Snape blew his top. It didn't take too long.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I know that you cannot always comprehend the difference between right and wrong, but this is a low, even for you." Harry was confused, Snape wasn't even yelling. "You are just like your father. Always making stupid decisions. Always thinking about yourself. Not using your brain. Just acting plain stupid." Harry couldn't take this anymore.  
  
"Shut up. If you say one more thing about my father . . ."  
  
"Was that a threat Mr. Potter? I sure hope not. We take threats from students pretty seriously around here. Now I want you, Malfoy, to go back to your dormitory. And clean up your face." Malfoy nodded and walked silently out of the office, but not before giving Harry a glance of pure evil. After Malfoy was out of the office and the door was shut behind him, Harry looked back to Snape. He had sort of an evil grin on his face, like he knew how much he could really hurt Harry. "So Mr. Potter, what do you think your punishment should be?" This comment confused Harry. Why would a teacher care what the student thought should happen to them?  
  
"Umm professor, I don't understand."  
  
"Well, it was a straight forward question. Or did you not hear me. Selective hearing I presume. You know Potter, if you don't watch what you are doing, you are going to end up just like your parents. In way over your head, and then one-day, you will be just stupid enough to make the biggest mistake and wind up to be rat food. You are the spitting image of your father. He never was the brightest one of the bunch."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Don't ever talk about my parents again! You didn't know them! You know nothing about them!" Harry felt tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"Much like you. I suppose we have more in common than you thought." Snape smirked to himself as Harry put his head down and let a lone tear slide down his cheek. "You will join me for detention every day for the next month. Is that understood? Now get out." Harry looked up at Snape, his eyes red and watery, then left the cold office.  
  
As soon as Harry was far enough away from anybody, he let more tears fall from his eyes. Snape was right. He knew nothing about his parents, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Harry knew that this was not just some bad dream that he would wake up from, but real life. Although Harry had amazing talents and had some amazing friends, he was missing something that no one could help him find. He would never get to know his parents.  
  
Harry walked down the corridor, making his way up to the Gryffindor common room when he ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, hello Potter." Harry looked up to come eye to eye with the last person on earth he really needed to see right now. Malfoy. "What's this? Are you crying? Ha! The great and powerful Harry Potter is crying! Awe, did Snape say something to make you cry?" Malfoy continued laughing at Harry's state, while Harry continued his journey to the tower.  
  
"Malfoy if you don't shut up I swear to god I will kill you here and now." Malfoy started to laugh again, but stopped almost immediately. There was something in Harry's eyes that told Malfoy that he was serious. That he wasn't joking around.  
  
Well there's chapter three! I hoped y'all like it! Please r/r thanx!!!! 


End file.
